Brave New World
by nelissa
Summary: What would happen if you mix 'little goody-too-shoes' with 'don't give'a ...'. Throw in Partying, family, friends, and fighting. Would their worlds mix calmly or collide into one huge mess. R&R Serena/Darien, Raye/Josh a new character
1. A note from the Authors

**Brave New World**

* * *

AuthorS note.  
Heyy guys, we are starting a new story, but there is a few things that we wanted to get out there first.  
There are two of us writing this story, but don't worry, we are writing it together. The thing is the chapters are written in two different POV's and that is because, it is in the eyes of two different characters.  
Niicole will always write as Raye Melissa will always write as Serena. 

The characters are:  
Serena - 18

Josh - 18

Rachel / Raye - 18

Darien - 18

Amy - 20

Lita - 16

Mina - 12

Seiya - 16

Chad - 19

Beryl - 18

The relationships will be explained as the story progresses.

Be sure to review and leave ideas, we will try and incorporate every ones thoughts and ideas.


	2. Goodbye, Memory : SERENA

_Excitement._

_The only thing on my mind at this moment. I was getting ready for my first high school party. At the tender age of 17, I was going to my first party. A real party, including beer, drugs, and even possibly sex. Excitement._

_"Get a move on already, we are going to be late!" Josh, my older brother, by just 3 minutes called out to me._

_Okay, I have to admit, I was not the one invited, Josh was. I begged him to take me, after all, this would be the last time we would see each other for about a year, maybe more._

_"Coming" I shouted back. I was after changing three times, not by choice, I had no problem with the track pants and wife beater; he did. Last going off he stormed into my closet and pulled out pieces of material that usually I would not be caught dead in. Hence the 'pieces of material' comment. Light blue jeans; hip-huggers, with a slight flair in the leg. White halter top; which just happens to be tight all around._

_Doesn't sound too bad? To me it was horrible. Wondering why I own named items? Shopping last month; I wanted to try something new. I purchased almost 300$ worth of clothes, only to wear one outfit._

_Not that I am uncomfortable wearing clothes that show my figure. I am uncomfortable with the disapproving looks I get from others who see me wearing them. Everyone expects me to be mousy._

_The drive was not that long, 20 - 30 minutes max, but it seemed to take hours. Pulling into the drive way I could hear the bass of the music already. The excitement is bubbling up again. Walking into the house, scratch that, open flat, I could see bodies rubbing up against each other to the beat of the music. The intensity of it all made my cheeks flair red._

_This being my brothers 'scene' walked straight in through the crowd, and up to a group of guys, and one random girl, dressed as if she knew what it took to fit in. I felt each of their eyes roaming over my body.  
This being a main reason for my being uncomfortable in this type of clothing. Catching one of the guys I could tell that he was looking at my face, not my chest. So I flashed him a 'thank you' smile, when he returned it, I put my head down, not wanting him to see the red tinge burning my cheeks._

_I slowly made my way over to the group my brother was with. I realized standing there alone made me look more like an idiot then this outfit did.  
Remembering my brother never walked up to a group of people without saying something, I figured it was the right thing to do._

_"What is up?" I asked. Apparently it wasn't exactly the thing to say. The guys just looked at me, as the one girl laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"You have to be kidding me," she said as she kissed my brother on the cheek. "Cya later," she said, and walked away._

_Another fast song came on through the speakers, again I catch him looking at me, this time his eyes were almost a questioning glance, nodding my head yeah, we walked off onto the dance floor, but not before grabbing our self a red plastic glass filled with beer._

_After a few songs I realized that the distance that was once there, no longer existed. Looking up, I noticed that he towers over my height of just 5' 3. Blushing at his intense stare, I looked down only to see my glass was empty; giving me an excuse to put distance back there._

_"Glass.. empty.. back.." I mumbled like an idiot, walking away, only to have my hand pulled back, sending the both of us flying onto the couch, me sprawled out on top of him. Giving him the perfect opportunity to pull me into the long awaited kiss that we both secretly wanted._

* * *

"Miss. Miss, hey, Its your stop. Your going to miss it if you don't get up," Another passenger awoke me from my spell;

"Wah..? Oh, thank you," I mumbled, still half asleep. Blushing at my dream, remembering it just like it was yesterday, although it was only last weekend. Getting off the train, and onto the loading dock, I took in my surroundings, I was now in Kitbridge, Onberta. For my new school, Sacred Union Private School; or as most people would call it, 'SUPS'. Since there was a last minute drop out in the west building, second floor, number 214, that was now my room.


	3. Goodbye, Old Life : RAYE

_Raye's Point of View_

* * *

A million 'not so nice' words ran through my head as I tore through my closet looking for a certain skirt, which I knew was in there. I knew if I wasn't in there, one of my sisters had stolen it, and when I found out who, I was going to kill them.  
I stormed out of my room and into Amy's. Amy who was the oldest, twenty, didn't live at home anymore, she was gone away to school, but she still had her own room, and came home occasionally to visit. I went through all her drawers and then her closet, no sign of my skirt. I cleaned up the mess I made, not all of it exactly, but enough to make her think no one was in there. I left her room, and headed down the hall way to Lita's. I walked in without even bothering to knock.

"Get out!" she demanded. I ignored her and headed right for her closet. "What the hell are you looking for?" she yelled.  
I turned around quick, and gave her an evil look, "yell at me one more time and I'm going to kick your ass." I was in a bad mood, and I didn't care what I said or who I was saying it to.

"I want my skirt back, now."

"What skirt!?"

"My dark denim one," I told her. "You're always taking my shit and I am tired of it!"

"I don't have it," she said.

She looked through her drawers as I looked through the closet. She was right, she didn't have it. I said I was sorry, with as little sincerity as possible and left.

Making my way down to Mina's room, I was getting more pissed with every step I took. Lita being the middle sister, at the age of 16, I had expected her to have my clothing. Mina on the other hand was only 12. I didn't expect her to have it, I mean, what was my nine year old sister doing with a mini skirt, how would this mini skirt even fit her without a belt; and trust me, a belt would not look good.  
When I got to her room, the door was locked.

"MINA!" I yelled, banging on the door.  
"Coming," she said, politely. "Yes?" she said, opening the door just enough for me to see her face.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"N..Nothing," she mumbled. I knew then that she was up to something. I shoved the door opened, pushing her out of the way. When I walked into her room, I noticed a bunch of clothes on her bed, that weren't hers.  
"What's all this?" I asked, turning around to speak to her, as she stood by the door. That was when I noticed what she was wearing. "MY SKIRT!" I yelled at her.  
"This is mine!" she yelled back.  
"Like hell it is!" I screamed. "None of this shit is yours!"

She slowly walked over to her bed and sat on it. "Please don't be mad," she said, putting on a sad face.  
"I'm not mad Mina, Im pissed," I told her, honestly. Twelve or not, she had to learn. "You cant be going into our rooms when we're not here and taking our stuff, pretty soon we're going to lock our doors, and not even let you in when we're home!"

"I just wanted to try it on," she told me.  
"Then you ask for it!" I explained, a little rudely. "Besides, you're twelve, you dont need to be wearing this shit. Now, take it off, I need to get ready!"

She slowly changed her clothing, into something a little more teenyboperish, and handed me my skirt.

"Bring all this back to the room you took it from, and dont go into my room again! I stormed out of her room, and back down the long hallway until I was back to my room. "I HATE THIS HOUSE!" I screamed before I shut my bedroom door.

"I definitely dont think so," Chris said, as I made my way down the stairs.  
"Yeah, a little much dont you think," Seiya said.  
"Or lack there of," Darien joked.  
"Go change," Chris ordered.  
"No, Im going out, and this is what I am wearing!"  
"You are so not wearing that out of this house!" Chris said again, standing up from the couch, and clearly getting a little mad.  
"You want to yell at someone about choice in clothing, go talk to your twelve year old daughter, who I found wearing this skirt about twenty minutes ago, plus one of Lita's shirts." Chris just looked at me, not exactly knowing how to react to that.

Just then my mom came into the room.  
"Cute outfit sweetie," she said smiling at me.  
"Thanks mom!" I said, smiling at her, and then grinning at the guys.  
Darien and Seiya rolled their eyes, as Chris gave up and sat back down on the couch.

As the baby started crying, I knew that was my cue to leave.  
"Ready?" I asked Darien as I put my shoes on.  
If you havent already noticed, I have a house full.  
2 adults and 9 kids, including Amy. We range from 20 to the newest of the bunch, 6 months. Mom was with Ben first, my dad. With him, my mom had Amy, myself and Lita. I guess he didnt like the idea of living with a bunch of girls, so he left. We never hear from him, only on our birthdays, but thats enough for us. Then she met Chris, who already had two kids Darien and Seiya. Together they then had Lucas, then Mina, when we thought they were finally done, along came Mitchel and then recently baby Jacob.

Darien decided we were going to take his car to the party, although we'd both be drinking, a lot, and not able to drive home, he insisted on driving instead of getting a ride with friends. Whatever.

Within fifteen minutes, we were there. I could hear the music blaring before I even opened the car door.  
Walking up to the house, people were everywhere. Outside, inside, roof...literally, everywhere. This was my kind of party.

As I walked inside, everyone was calling my name. I just smiled and waved as I walked past, looking for a drink. I wasnt exactly sure if being so 'well-known' was a good thing. Was I well known just because I was popular, or was I well known because well,I get around. Either way, everyone knew me, and I liked it.

"Take it easy tonight, okay?" Darien said, whispering in my ear from behind. I looked at him and laughed.  
We both headed into the same direction to see some friends. With Darien and I being the same age, we happened to have most of the same friends, which was somewhat of a good thing.  
All of his friends were guys, I like guys, it was a win win situation.

The group I was with at the moment consisted of about 8 people; 7 guys, and me. We were just standing there, drinking and talking. Every now and then I would dance with one of them, which seemed to make Darien a little, uncomfortable, but I didnt care. Not long after that, our group of 8 became 9. Josh came out of no where. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Hey you," he said, smiling at me. I kissed him quickly and then he put my feet back onto the ground. The guys said their "whats up" as I got Josh a drink. As I returned to the group, I noticed some chick walking towards us.  
_'oh please dont be coming over here,'_ I said in my head. I guess she didnt take the hint, because she walked right into the middle.

"What is up?" she asked.  
_'Oh my god, did she just say that?!'_ I said again to myself.  
Everyone we were with just looked at her, poor girl, what an idiot. "You have to be kidding me," I said. I gave Josh a quick kiss on the cheek "Cya later," I whispered, and walked away into the crowd.

Within minutes I found my best friend, Beryl. She wasnt hard to find. She was the one dancing on the table.  
"Get down," I laughed as I grabbed her hand. She was beyond drunk.  
I explained to her the story of the random girl, which really was a waste of time seeming she wouldnt remember anything I had said in the morning.

The night seemed to go on forever, but I wasnt complaining. I had made my rounds, embarrassed my brother, pissed off my brother and fell down, that meant my night was just about over.

* * *

I dont know where I had fallen asleep, but when I woke up, I was in the hospital. Not in a bed, but in the waiting room.

"Whats going on?" I asked, sitting up right away.  
"Dont you remember anything?" Seiya asked.  
"Do you seriously think she remembers anything?" Lita asked, being a smart ass.  
"Good point," Seiya joked.  
"Shut up!" I snapped. "Mom, whats going on?"  
"Sweetie, there has been an accident," my mom told me. "I need you to not freak out though okay, be brave."  
"JUST TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!?" I screamed. I was sitting in a hospital, and no one would tell me what had happened!  
"There was an accident," my mom said, again.  
"I KNOW!" I said, very angry.  
"There were some people hurt..." her voice trailed off.  
"Some people?" I asked. "Who?"  
"Darien, Chad and..." my mom paused again.  
"AND!?"  
"Baryl."  
I sat there, trying to catch my breath, but it was hard. I put my head in my hands, and thats when I felt it. My head was bandaged. I looked at my hands, they were all cut up, and it was then I felt this huge pain in my head.  
I started to cry as I realized what was going on.  
"om, where is everyone else, why am I the only one out here waiting?"I asked. Almost scared to know her answer.  
"Chad is alright to hunny, hes just gone down to the food court with Chris and Lucas, Darien woke up about half hour ago, but he has a few broken ribs, and a broken leg..." again, she trailed off.  
"and Bar, mom? Whats going with Baryl?"  
"Shes in a coma, baby they dont know if shes going to make it."  
"Take me to her!" I demanded.

* * *

I awoke with tears in my eyes as I heard my mom telling me we were here.  
Back to school, another year. Darien, Seiya, Lita and I all attended a private school about three hours away from home.  
Mom and Chris helped us with our bags as we got out of the limo. They walked with us up to the front gates, which they were not allowed past. There was a man standing there, waiting to help Darien with his bags. Being on crutches wasnt all that easy.  
We said goodbye to our parents, and walked through the gates.

Lita and I said bye to the guys, as we went in different directions.  
Once at the girl dorms, I said bye to Lita, we were in different building. It wasnt such a big deal, all of us being apart. We kind of liked it, it wasnt easy living in a house with 8 brothers and sisters, so being apart was a nice change. Besides, we get to see each other when we eat, and on free time.

I slowly made my way into the building, and up to the second floor. Room 214 had been my room for the last three years, this being year four. Only difference this year was that Baryl wasnt coming. She was still at home, not awake. I wasnt going to come this year, I wanted to be home with her, but I knew there wasnt much I could do if she wasnt awake, and I also knew shed want me to be here, making sure everything was alright.

I slowly turned the door handle and opened the door.  
Tears poured from my eyes as I walked in, there was pictures of her and I all over the walls, we knew we'd be getting this room again, so we didnt brother taking any of it down. That was the first thing I did, I took down all the pictures and threw them into a secret box I had kept under the bed.

I finally pulled myself together as I started to unpack. Finally half hour later, most of my stuff was put away, and I had my bed all set up along with my desk.

I then headed into the washroom to put my stuff in the cabinet that was in there. Baryl and I usually shared everything, so we didnt need to worry about room, this year was going to be a little different.  
That was when I heard the room door opened, I quickly finished what I was doing, and walked out of the bathroom. I couldnt believe who was standing there.

We stared at one another, with no movement.  
"What is up?" I said, sarcastically as I walked out of the bathroom and past her, with a nudge to move out of my way.  
"Hi," she said, quietly.  
I didnt acknowledge the fact that she spoke. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. She just stood there like someone lost.  
"Dont touch my shit," I said, and walked away.


	4. Make It Double : SERENA

_Serena's Point of View  
_

* * *

I cant get my mind off of him. I don�t even know his name, not making the situation any better. Out of no where my cell phone starts to play �The Graduation Song�, knowing it was my brother calling I didn�t even bother to pick up. Seeing my driver pull up, I smile and open the door, asking her to pop the trunk, considering the fact that I had I few bags of luggage. She got out of the car and helped me put the last few bags in. Feeling my cell vibrate, I looked to see who was texting me. It could only be Josh, or mom, no one else has my number. No one else needs it. 

**Josh:** Common, dunn ignore me, I kno yur there. I told you I was sry.

**Serena:** What do you want..?

**Josh:** Erm, I know a few.. ppl who go there, thy kno the last name.. and kno my rep. DUNN MESS IT UP Try nd act kewl.. you mite meet sum 1

**Serena:** Im the one who is going to die when its my time to die, so let me live my life the way I want to live it

**Josh:** Awee, okay, im not related to you

**Serena:** You dont go here. Good bye.

When I finished my texting war with my brother I turned off my cell phone. Figuring if there ever was an emergency they would leave a message.

"Deanna, could you stop somewhere, I am getting hungry," I asked politely

"Sure thing Sweetie," Deanna replied to me.

* * *

Almost there, I am actually scared, most people here that are my age have been here for three years, going on their fourth, I am so going to get lost. 

I got my driver to help me up into my room, hoping that my room mate will not be there yet. I slowly find the room, this place is a lot bigger on the inside then it looks.

I thanked Deanna for helping me, and she walked away.  
Slowly I open the door to my room, I walked in. Quietly, I looked around.  
I could see marks on the wall from what Im guessing was many pictures once there. At this point, I felt a little out of place, I looked at the door, 214, I was in the right room.

I walked in, and shut the door. I took another look around the room, and happened to notice one side of it is alright finished, unfortunately I wasnt the first to arrive.

I stood there for a second, as I heard noises coming from what I guessed was the bathroom, that was when the door opened.  
_'No way!'_ I said to myself. _'the girl from the party!'_

"What is up?" she mocked me, laughing. My cheeks turned a shade of red as I tried not to show how uncomfortable I felt at that moment.  
"Hi," I said, trying to redeem myself from our last encounter.

She nudged me as she walked past and over to her side of the room. She rummaged through her things until she found what she wanted, and headed for the door.

"Dont touch my shit," she demanded, and then left.

Oh man this was going to be a long year. I slowly made my way over to my side of the room, setting a few bags onto the bed, and the rest on the floor.

As I started to unpack, I noticed a certain outfit. Not something I would normally wear, but I couldnt help but think of what Josh had said in the text messages.

Jeans, not to tight, but perfect, and a black halter top. I got dressed and looked in the mirror, not entirely happy with what I saw, I went to my closest and grabbed a light sweater, with a low V-neck to see the halter.

I headed into the bathroom, just to see what it was like. Pretty big for a dorm room. Sadly, I had a feeling I wouldnt be in here much, knowing my room mates personality, she lived in the bathroom, so it seemed.

Speaking of my room mate, I didnt even know her name.

Within minutes, there was a voice over the speaker, calling everyone to the Rec Hall for dinner.

"Here we go," I said to myself as I grabbed my bedroom key off my desk, along with my bag.

Walking across the front terrace I couldnt help but notice everyone was in groups, everyone knew one another. Laughing and having fun, and I was�alone.

I looked through my bag until I found my cell phone. Turning it on again, I text Josh.

**Serena:** Hey, talk to me, please.

Finally, I made my way into the Rec Hall, everyone was sitting at tables in groups, and that was when I realized I was going to have to sit, by myself.

Josh wasnt texting me back, and I was getting impatient.

**Serena:** I need you to talk to me, JOSH!!

I noticed everyone walking to the front to get their food. Trying to blend in, I made my way up. I grabbed a tray at the end of the line and followed everyone else.

I was expecting the lunch lady, or in this case, dinner lady to give me a nice slop of something disgusting, but to my surprise, it was real food. They actually make real dinner for us. All food groups, desert...everything. I was looking around, just taking everything in, when someone caught my eye. I looked up and made eye contact. The guy from the party. Just then, my cell phone vibrated, I looked down to get it out of my pocked, and when I looked back up, he was gone.

I looked around the hall to see if I could see him, no luck. Where could he have gone so quickly.

"You're new, arent you sweetie?" someone asked, startling me.  
"Who, me?" I asked, slightly confused. Who was I kidding, of course she was talking to me.  
"Yes you," she said with a smile. "Ive been here..forever, I know all the kids, and you're definitly a new face."  
"Yes ma'me, I am. Transferred here from Walph."  
"You;re going to love it here," she informed me.  
"So far, not so much."  
"Dont worry sweetie, give it time, people here are very friendly."  
"GET A MOVE ON IT!" someone yelled from the back of the line.  
"Seems like it," I said, looking at the lady.  
"Well, almost everyone," she said, giving me a sympathetic look.  
I thanked her, and walked back out to find somewhere to sit.

Luckily, there was a big empty spot at the table right by the door. I liked that idea, as soon as I finished eating I could just leave, and no one would notice.

As soon as I sat down, I took my cell phone back out and started to text my brother back. We text back and forth as I ate, and finally I was done. I got up to throw my stuff in the garbage and leave, and that was when some lady stepped in front of me.  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
"Umm..back to my room," I told her. Who was this lady?  
"No one leaves early," she told me. "You're here until 6:30, no exceptions."  
"You have to be kidding me!" I said, a little upset.  
"Excuse your tone, and have a seat." I didnt say anything back, and just sat down, taking out my cell phone to text Josh again. "AWAY!" she yelled.

Wow, dinner must be really important to these people, I thought. This was definitely not how I expected things. Kind of like the night of the party, I guess things aren�t always as they seem.

I looked around again, just taking things in. I couldn�t help but take notice to one certain table. Other side of the hall, right in the back. My room mate was sitting there, surrounded by people laughing and having a good time. Maybe one day I could sit at that table�maybe. At this point, it didnt need to even be that table, just a table with someone to talk to�my own friends.

Finally, it was 6:30, I was the first one out the door, and didn�t make any stops on the way back to my room. Once I got there, I sat down at the chair at my desk, thinking of what to do next. There wasnt much to do really. I was unpacked, and it was not like I had any friends to go meet up with.

My thoughts were interrupted when my room mate walked in, slamming the door behind her.

"Dont you have any place to be?" she asked, walking into her closet, throwing clothes out onto her bed.  
"No, not really," I said, honestly.  
"Oh," was all she said.

I thought about it for a second, and then I said something I didnt think I'd ever say.  
"Hey, you know that party..." I asked.  
She slowly turned her head and looked at me, as if she wished she didnt remember it. "Unfortunately," she said. I guess I as right,  
"Im sorry," I told her.  
She looked at me, confused. "What for?"  
"Embarrassing you," I told her.  
"Embarrass me?!" she said, with a small laugh. "If anything hunny, you embarrassed yourself."  
"Oh.." I said, my voice shaking, and trailing off. "I wasnt sure, you seemed to be getting along with Josh, and then you walked away."  
"Because I had other people to go see," she said. "Besides, how do you know Josh?"  
"That's my brother."  
"WHAT?!" she asked. I guess she was a little shocked. Understandable.  
"You're Joshs little sister?"  
"Twin," I said. She just looked at me, not knowing what to say. Was it really that strange for me to be Joshs sister? Okay, maybe it was.  
"Oh..." she said. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
"Umm.." I couldnt bring myself to say anything else as I knew my face was going red.  
"Seriously, I know you didnt bring it up just to say you were sorry."  
"Well no, not really..I did have a question."  
"Maybe I can give you an answer."  
"The guy I was with..his name, do you know it?" I asked, shaking a little.  
"Yes, I do." she said, taking her shirt off and putting another one on.  
"I think I saw him tonight, maybe?" I told her. "can you tell me his name?"  
"What was he wearing?" she asked.  
"White button down," I told her.  
"Sorry, not him, that was Seiya."  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"He's my brother," she said, and walked out of the room. Leaving me sitting there, still not knowing his name.


	5. Together Again, Kind Of : RAYE

I was on my way to meet some friends when the announcement for dinner came on, I decided to just head straight there. We�d all just meet at the table anyways. The same table my group sat at since day one.  
When I got there, Taylor and Riley were already sitting there. I screamed a little as I ran towards the table. The girls came running towards me, once together we all hugged. I was so happy to see them.  
�I can�t believe what happened to Baryl,� Riley said.  
�Me either,� Taylor agreed. �But you�re alright, right?� �Yeah, I�m doing better now, but Baryl is going to be alright. I don�t really want to talk about it.� �Fair enough,� Taylor said. With that, we headed back to the table.  
Slowly everyone piled into the hall, and finally our group was back together again. We took up about two tables, and when we were together, everyone knew not to come around.  
Everyone sat around talking about their summers, and catching up. Talking about new boy friends, and new girl friends, new family members, and anything we�d need to be filled in on after not being together for three months.

Finally dinner was over and we all filed out of the hall in pairs. Making plans to meet back up on the front terrace in twenty minutes. Everyday after dinner we had time to do what we wanted, from 6:30 to 9:30, on campus. 9:30 we had to be back in our building. 10:30 back into our rooms. 11, lights out. Rough rules for a bunch of 17-18 year olds, but you get used to it, and come 5am wakeup, you�re thankful.

When I walked into my room, the other girl was already in there. I hadn�t even bothered to ask her her name, and honestly, I didn�t plan to.

I was going through my closet looking for something to wear when I heard her speak

�Hey, you know that party�� she asked.  
I walked out of the closet and looked at her. Of course I remembered that party, although I wish I could forget it. I mean, I was drunk enough, I�m surprised I do remember it.  
�Unfortunately,� I told her. For a different reason then I knew she�d assume, but I let her think what she wanted.  
That was when she said she was sorry, when I asked her why she was apologizing, she said she was sorry for embarrassing me. I couldn�t help but laugh, it was funny that she thought she could embarrass me,  
�If anything hunny, you embarrassed yourself,� I informed her.  
That was when she brought up Josh, how did she know him? She said she thought she embarrassed me, because when she spoke I left, although it seemed like Josh and I were getting along.  
When I asked her how she knew him, I was not expecting the answer I got. Twins. She was Josh�s twin sister. HOW!  
I looked at her. �Seriously, I know you didn�t bring the party up just to say you were sorry. What else is there�� �Well no, not really�I did have a question.� She then asked me about my brother, although, she didn�t know it was my brother, and I wasn�t about to tell her. That was when she proceeded to tell me she thought she saw him at dinner earlier. I wanted to laugh at her, but I figured I was being rude enough.  
When I asked her to describe him, she said he was wearing a white button down; at that point I knew she didn�t see Darien, but I understood why she thought she did. She had seen Seiya. Darien was wearing blue. Other then age, Darien and Seiya were pretty much the same.  
After I told her she hadn�t seen the boy from the party, and that she�d seen my brother, I left the room without answering her question.

I made my way down to the front terrace to meet the group. Along the way my mind was racing, I couldn�t help but realize that my room mate liked my brother�I liked my room mates brother�and my room mate and I hated each other�god, we didn�t even know one another�s name.

I was on my way out the front door of the building when my cell phone started ringing. Chad.

�Hey!� I said, excited to hear from him.  
�Hey baby,� he said. �How are things?� �So far so good, my room mate is a total spaz, but other then that, it�s good to be back. But I wish Bar was here!� �I know you do, but she�ll be back before you know it.� �I hope so,� I said, trying not to cry. The thought of Baryl not waking up scared the hell out of me.  
�Alright baby, I have to get going, I just wanted to make sure things were going alright, and that you all made it. Dorms at 10:30, right?� �Yup,� I said, smiling, even though he couldn�t see me.  
�Alright, I�ll text you then, bye baby, I love you.� �Love you too Chad.�

I hung up the phone and headed to find the group.

Darien was already there was a few people, and we were just waiting on a few more. I gave him a quick hug when I got there, and told him Chad said hi.

Once the group was together, be headed to the back terrace to hang out, nothing major.

Before we knew it, I was 9:30, the buzzer was going off, and we all headed back to our rooms. We all said goodnight, and went our own ways.

When I got back to my room, whatever her name was was already asleep. That or she was good at pretending.

�Loser� I said to myself. Poor girls really needs a life, or at least a friend. 


	6. Third Times a Charm : SERENA

Once again, Im left here all alone. Josh and I send one another a few text messages, I organized my books now that I know my schedule, I got my uniform out and ready for the first real day of school, and then there is nothing else to do. 

I got dressed for bed, and laid down. No intentions to fall asleep, just laying there. That didn�t last long, before I knew it, I was passed out.

I could hear slow music coming from the living room. He grabbed my hand and hauled me back out onto the dance floor, a place I wasnt really comfortable with, seeming well...I was never on one. At this point though, I was willing to try anything.  
As I put my arms around his neck, I looked up at him. He was staring at me, I dont think a guy had ever looked at me the way he was at the very moment, as if I was the only one in the room, or the only one that mattered at least. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. He put one arm across my back, and dipped me, again looking into my eyes. We looked at one another and laughed. I closed my eyes, wishing this moment would never end. That was when his grip changed, he wasnt as gentle all of a sudden, it was rough, and careless. When I opened them again, I was no long in the arms of this amazing guy, I was looking into the eyes of someone I never wanted to see again, my attacker. I screamed as I tired to get away. He was holding on so tight, and the music was so loud no one heard me scream. No one even turned to look at me as I struggled to get away. I closed my eyes, hoping when I opened them again, I'd be back in the arms of someone safe. As I closed them, I could feel tears rolling down my face. I opened my eyes again.

"Are you alright?!" she said. I was looking into the eyes of my room mate.  
I sat up quickly as I started to cry. "Where am I?"  
"At school..." she said, clearly thinking I was a little nuts.  
"Who else is here?!" I asked, scared.  
"No one physco, just you and I are in the room...unfortunately."  
"You're sure?!" I asked.  
"Yes, my god. I'm going back to bed." Quickly she slipped back into her bed, with her back towards me. I looked around the room, breathing heavy as I looked for my cell phone.

**Serena:** Josh, I dreamt about him again.

**Josh:** Serena, get ova it, u danced with him once..no big, he was drunk.

**Serena:** No Josh, not him..the guy, from the house

**Josh:** Oh, Rena, I'm sry. Are you alrite?

**Serena:** I hate being here alone Josh, I cant do it.

**Josh:** Yes, you can. You're a tough girl, youl be fine. Hes not there hes in ur head u know that.

**Serana:** I know..

**Josh:** Get some sleep, txt me in the morning. Xoxo

**Serana:** Alright, Night. Xoxo

I got through the rest of the night without any problems. When I woke up the next morning, I realized I was there, alone, no surprise.  
I got up and headed into the washroom. When I came back out, she was standing there. I jumped.  
"Shit, you scared me," I said.  
"Sorry," she said. "I always run in the morning, 5 times around the track."  
"Oh," I said. What else was there to say.

"So, whats your problem?" she asked, catching me off guard.  
"Pardon?" I asked, acting like I didnt know what she was talking about.  
"Last night, what happened?"  
"Oh..." I said, trying to figure out what exactly I was going to say. "It was nothing, just a...bad dream."  
"Oh, alright then," she said, looking at me. I figured she didnt believe me, but if she wasnt going to push it, neither was I.

I quickly get ready for classes, first real day at school, it was going to be interesting.  
"What classes do you have?" I asked, trying to make conversation as we both got ready. As predicted, she had taken over the washroom.  
"Advanced English, AP Math, LivFit and Psychology," she said, not asking what I had.  
"Oh, I don't have any classes with you, I have World Geography, Music, Art and Chemistry."  
"Lucky, you got it easy," she said.  
I was surprised she thought that was easy, maybe she wasnt as stupid as she looked.  
"Whats your name anyways?" I finally asked.  
"Rachel, but call me Raye," she told me.  
"Cool, Im Serena," I told her.  
"I didnt ask," she said, walking out of the bathroom. Her skirt looked way shorter then mine.  
"Do we have different skirts?" I asked her. She laughed.  
"No, they're the same."  
"Well how come yours is..."  
"Shorter?" she said, cutting me off. "I made it this way."  
"Oh," was all I said. She grabbed her back pack and her bag and left the room.

I grabbed my things and left shortly after. I was leaving a little early, but I wanted to find my first class, so I wouldnt be stuck sitting right in the front.

First class of the day, pretty easy to find, the first door on the left when you walk into the main doors. The day seemed to drag on, all my classes were pretty easy, but being the new girl, with no friends wasnt so fun. I made my way through the school, looking for my last period class. Finally, I found it.  
I walked into the room, it was empty, only the teacher. The bitch from the Rec Hall.

"You," she said.  
"Serena Hollis," I told her. "Im new."  
"I noticed," she said. "Have a seat."  
"Anywhere?" I asked. She just looked at me as if I was stupid, I took that as a yes and headed to the back of the class room.  
I was looking down, writing the date on a piece of paper when I heard someone.  
"You're in my seat," the voice said. "Move."  
"Umm, Im sorry," I said, a little intimidated. I looked up to see who the voice belonged to, and my heart dropped. It was him, from the party. Or was it Seiya, Rachel's brother?  
"You," I said.  
"You go here?!" he said. It was definitely him.  
"New," I told him, smiling.  
He took the seat next to me.  
"You can sit here if youd like," I told him.  
"Its all yours," he said to me. I smiled at him as I felt my face turning a light shade of red.  
"I saw you yesterday, at least I thought I did," I said to him.  
"It was Seiya I bet," he said with a little laugh, he was beyond cute.  
"Yeah, you know Seiya?"  
"Umm yes, my brother"  
"YOUR brother too?" I asked, a little thrown off.  
"Yes, my brother too, I guess I know your sister Lita?"  
"Umm, no, Rachel."  
"Oh, Raye, lucky you," he joked.  
"My room mate."  
"Very very lucky."

"THATS ENOUGH" the teacher yelled. "You're on my time now." I looked over at him, fear in my eyes. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Shes not that bad," he said in a whisper.  
"I hope not." It was half way through class, and I was finding it quite hard not to stare at him.  
I took out a piece of paper from my book, and wrote him a note.

So, yes I realize this is going to sound weird, but I need to know your name.

Why?

Cause I can't stand thinking about a boy with no name any longer

So you think about me do you?

All the time

Darien, you?

Serena

He looked up at me and smiled. Writing on the note again.

After dinner, front terrace.

I smiled at him. Before I knew it, class was over. He got up and left with his friends without even saying anything. Man I couldnt wait for 6:30. What am I going to wear..?

As I headed back to my room to get ready, I took my cell phone out to text Josh. Just as I did that, I got a message. Ironically, from him.

**Josh:** Im going to come visit!

**Serena:** I cant wait, I have exciting news! When are you coming?

**Josh:** Be there in about...15 minutes.

**Serena:** Last minute notice much? I'll be in dinner, I cant get out.

**Josh:** Meet me, front gates, right after dinner.

**Serena:** I...alright..

What was I going to do now, I was suppose to meet with Darien right after dinner.


	7. Play With My Heart : RAYE

_Raye's Point of View_

* * *

First day of classes, and I couldn't be more excited to see it end. I loved my classes this semester, but all the teachers were changed, and I hated them all. 

I headed back to my dorm room to get changed for dinner. It was only 2:30, and dinner wasn't until 5:30, but you never know who you might run into.

I walked into the room, expecting to find Serena sitting there, doing nothing, but the door was locked, meaning she wasn't there yet.

I went into the room and stripped down, and walked into the bathroom, I got a quick shower. When I got out she was in the room. Sitting at her desk, doing god only knows what. First day of classes, so I knew she wasn't doing homework.

"Hi," she said, smiling at me.  
"Hey," I said. "How was your first day?"

"Fine thanks, you?" she asked."This wasn't my first day," I said. I grabbed the clothes that was sitting on my bed and walked back into the bathroom.

I came back out of the bathroom wearing low rise faded jeans, and a white halter top. I had my hair up in a messy bun and my makeup was on dark. Around my neck was a silver necklace with a heart pendent made of diamonds.

"You look nice," she said to me.  
"I know," I smiled.

Just after that, my cell phone went off. It was playing "Every time We Touch" which meant a text message from Chad.

**Chad:** Hey baby, how was your day?

**Raye:** Hey boo, my day was long, how was yours?

**Chad:** It was alright, I stopped by the hospital, no change.

**Raye:** You'll tell her I love her, and miss her, won't you?

**Chad:** Every time I see her, I tell her baby. She knows you do!

**Raye:** I miss you boo, I wish you were still here.

**Chad:** Me too Hails, graduating last year sucks, but I'll see you soon, I'll come visit.

**Raye:** I can't wait. I have to get going, but I'll text you after dinner, alright? I love you. Xo

**Chad:** I love you too baby, xo.

I threw my cell phone down onto my bed, and sat down at my desk. Turning on my laptop, I signed onto my msn. I changed my msn name, and set myself to away.

I got up, grabbed my bag and left, not saying a word.

It was only 4:30, I still had an hour to do nothing. This year just seemed weird, it was like there was nothing to do, no one to talk to, nothing to see…it just didn't seem right.

I walk outside to find Taylor, Riley, Jade and Kate laying in the grass. I avoided them and headed over to the guys dorms. I text Darien and asked him to meet me.

A few minutes later, he was coming out the front doors.

"Everything alright?" he asked.  
"Yes," I said. "Can't I just want to see you."  
"When do ever want to 'just see me'?"  
"Good point," I laughed. "Did you know that girl goes here?!"  
"That girl?" he asked.  
"Yeah, the one from the other night, at the party."  
"Serena," he said to me.  
"Yeah, her."  
"I know, we have chemistry together."  
"Excuse me?!" I asked, a little shocked.  
"The class Rachel," he said.  
"Oh," we both laughed.

Darien and I talked a little longer, and then out of no where Seiya showed up.

"Hey kiddo," I said to him. He gave me an evil look. I forgot I was only allowed to call him that at home. "Sorry," I said, laughing.

Not long after it was 5:30, and we all headed to the Rec Hall.

"What's for dinner?" Darien yelled as we walked in the doors.  
"Whatever it is you'll eat it," I joked. He slapped me in the head.

Dinner was half way over when I heard the girls around me talking.

"Who is that?" Jade asked.  
"I don't know, but she's coming this way," Taylor said.  
"She better not talk to us," Riley piped in.  
"Guys…" I said, oddly, sticking up for her.  
"Can I talk to you?" Serena asked, walking up to me at the table. Luckily Darien was up getting his 3rd helping of food, so he didn't see her.  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said, getting up from the table and walking to a place where we could talk.  
"Alright, I know this is weird, because well, we don't really know each other, nor like one another, but I have a favour to ask you."  
"Keep going…"  
"Josh text me, he's coming to visit."  
"And that has to do with me how…?"  
"He wants me to meet him right after diner, at the gates…but I can't, I have somewhere to be, and I can't be late. I was wondering…hoping you'd go meet him, spend sometime with him." She just looked at me. "Please Rachel."  
"Why would I want to go see him?" she asked, as if I didn't get it.  
"Because I'm not an idiot, and I know that even though you have a boyfriend, who I'm sure you love, you have a thing for my brother, and even if you say you don't, you are both friends, so why not spend some time with each other."  
"Yeah, sure, I'll meet him."  
"Thank you so much Rachel, 6:30, at the gates."  
"It's Raye, and when do we meet you?"  
"Whenever we run into each other," was all she said, and walked away.

I went back and sat at the table. I looked at my cell phone, 6:15. My heart jumped at the thought of seeing Josh in 15 minutes.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked.  
"Nothing," I said. "Mind your own."

Once 6:30 hit, I headed for the front doors.

"Where are you going, are we hanging out?" Riley called.  
"No, I have things to do."  
"Like what?" Taylor called out.  
"Why does it matter, I have things to do, goodbye."

I noticed Darien seemed to be in just as much as a hurry to get out of there as I did, but I didn't say anything.  
I pretty much ran across from front terrace, and then across the field, but slowed down when I got close so it wasn't so obvious.

That was when I seen him.

"JOSH!" I yelled, excited. "He's with me." I said to the guard at the front.  
He opened the gates and let him in. I jumped into his arms, and he spun me around as he hugged me.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I go to school here," I said with a smile.  
"No, I know you do," he laughed. "But what are you doing, like, here, right now? Where's Rena?"  
"Fine, I don't want to see you either," I joked, kind of insulted.  
"No no, it's not that. I'm glad you came to meet me, I was just expecting my sister, but this is better."

I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the school.  
I couldn't stop smiling, and I didn't know why. Just something about him. I wasn't quite sure I understood it.  
We did a quite walk around, as I gave him a short, small pathetic tour of the campus, making sure to show him where my bedroom window was.

We were headed across he front field over to the guys rec room to look for my brother when I heard someone calling Josh's name. We both turned and looked; Serena…and Darien…  
She ran to him and gave him a hug, "I'm glad you're here" she said, looking at the two of us and smiling. "Thanks for meeting him."

"Definitely not a problem," I told her.  
She turned around to say something to Darien, but he was no longer standing there.

Josh and Serena start talking, as I pretend Im not listening.

"You and Darien eh?" Josh said.  
"Not really, no, we're just…talking," she said.  
"I don't care what you're doing, just, be careful you know…"  
"You know me Josh, it'll take a long time…" she trailed off, obviously he knew what that meant, cause I didn't.


	8. Almost There, Almost Everything : SERENA

_Serena's Point of View _

As Josh and I finished our discussion, I looked around for Darien, no sign. 

"Where did he go?" I asked, allowing anyone to shoot me an answer.  
"I have no idea, I looked, and he was gone," Raye said.  
"Do you guys mind, hanging out a little longer, I'm going to go look for him," I said.  
"Sure, no problem, we'll look around too," Josh said.  
"Thanks," I said, and headed in the direction of the boys dorms.  
"We're helping her?" Raye said, not really interested.  
"No, but we can pretend," Josh said.  
"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled over my shoulder.  
I ran most of the way there, but slowed down when I got close.  
"Darien?" I called. No answer, just people giving me weird looks.  
'Why hadn't I bothered to get his number?' I thought to myself.

I searched around, no luck. I wanted to bad to go into the building and look for him, but I'd be in big trouble. After about twenty minutes, I gave up my search, and went to find Josh and Raye. No luck their either. Great, I had lost everyone.  
Finally, on the other side of the field, I noticed Josh and Raye sitting on a bench. I made my way over to them. "No sign?" I asked when I was close enough.

"No, sorry," Josh said.  
"Want me to call him?" Raye asked.  
"No, it's fine." I said, although I wanted her to. " If he wanted to be with me now, he would not have left in the first place…" I mumbled sadly. "you know what..? I think I am just going to go back to the room… I have fourth with him tomorrow, I'll talk to him then.. Cya guys, Josh, text me sometime."

I remember when Raye walked back into the room, I had some trouble getting to sleep, my mind would always run back to Darien, and wonder why he suddenly left.

_We were having an amazing night. We were talking and laughing. I didn't do anything different in the hour I was with him, then the last few minutes I was. We were talking about what gym tasted better. I believe that Chicklets are so much better because you get a variety of tastes, not just 12 pieces of the same boring kind. Darien just laughed at this, that's when I seen my brother, I ran up and hugged him…I hugged him…_

Oh I get it! Darien didn't know that Josh and I are twins, he must have though that there was something more there.

I sat up in bed, looking over to Raye's side to see if she was still awake. Negative. Guess I am going to have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her, and explain. Laying back down I somehow manage to fall asleep.

That morning, when I woke up I realized that Raye was out on her morning run, so I took charge of the bathroom. Finally a Hot shower. That only took me 40 minutes, that includes drying my hair, and getting dressed. My roomie was still not home. Looking on her side of the room I noticed that her book bag was not there, meaning that she probably will not be coming back to the room. Just my luck.

The morning was starting out slow, first and second were quiet, not a whole lot going on. Lunch time I sat alone, again. Third, art. The teacher explained a project that we had to complete, but my mind was occupied with my next class, and what would happen. Fourth. This class is either my heaven… or my hell. And today I have a feeling that it is going to be my hell.

Chem. No big problem with the class work, but rather who is in the class. Sitting in the same spot I sat in yesterday, I waited for my crush to come sit beside me again; only today, someone else occupied that seat, and he was sitting in front of me. Getting out a sheet of paper, like yesterday, I wrote a few words down:

Hey, we need to talk… meet with me again tonight..?

I passed the note up when the teacher was facing the board. I watched him open the folds that I made, and put his head back up. My heart stopped beating for a quick second when I realized that he did not want to talk to me. I was happy and sad all at the same time. Happy because he was jealous, meaning in some way he had feelings for me; mad at the way that he was handling it. He wouldn't talk to me to find out who this other guy was. Ugh. When the bell rang to dismiss us, I shot up and walked out of the room. I had to talk to Raye, hopefully she will be in the room by the time that I get there.

When I walked into the room, I was happy to see that Raye was there, but she was preoccupied. Ugh, cell phone junkie! Sitting on my bed, I sat and looked at her, trying to catch her attention. It did not work.

"yeah… uhhuh… yeah… okay" who ever she was talking to, she did not seem like she was enjoying the conversation. Laughing at the fact that she was rolling her eyes and shaking her head. I guess she heard me, because she glanced my way. And hung up with out saying 'good-bye'  
"What are you looking at?!" she said rather rudely.  
"You, I need to talk to you.." I said some how finding confidence to talk back to her. Her mouth dropped, not really knowing what to say back to that  
"Shoot then," she replied back to me trying to keep up her composure.  
"I have another favour," I admitted. I watched as she rolled her eyes, she had a bad habit of that.  
"Another one?" she asked.  
"Sorry," I said with a slight smile.  
"What is it this time?" she asked.  
"Darien, I need you to talk to him."  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
"Because," I said. "He thinks Tyson and I are together or something, which obviously is far from true."  
"Oh, so he doesn't know you're Tyson's sister. That explains why he got pissed off when you were so excited to see him."  
"Exactly," I said to her. "So I was hoping you could talk to him."  
"Yeah, sure whatever," Raye mumbles. The conversation ended there as Raye and I began to get ready to go to the Rec center.

Pulling on a pair of track pants, I looked over to see what Rachel was wearing for the night, Skirt. Typical. So apparently this was a dress to impress 'outing'. Going back into my closet I pull out a pair of jeans, you could almost say that I was starting to like them. Almost. I heard the door close, leaving me alone, nothing new really. Starting to get used to it; but her leaving means that I am going to be late, and I still need to pick out a top.

It took another 5 minutes for me to pick out a top that I liked, once I had it on, I made my way over to the Center. Looking in through the glass in the doors, I was happy to have remembered to take my cell phone, maybe I could bug Tyson. Seeing that everyone was already into groups, I decided to walk over into the far corner, no turning back now… people seen me enter.

I had been there for about 10 minutes when I could tell there was a shadow peering over me. Slowly, I looked up. Raye.

"Hey spaz," she said with a small smile.  
"Hi," I replied trying not to laugh. She had a nickname for me, maybe she didn't hate me so much after all.  
"Come on, hang with us."  
"Ar…Are you sure?" I asked, not entirely sure if I should trust this offer.  
"If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have asked," she said, walking away back into the direction of her friends. I quickly followed behind. "Just don't get used to it."

As we approached a small group of girls, Rachel introduced me. "Girls, this is Rena, Tina this is Riley, Jade, Kate, Emily, Danielle, Rachel and Lauren." she smiled at me. "These are just some of the girls."  
"Some…?" I asked, I couldn't imagine this group being any bigger, and these were just _some_ girls.  
"And it's SERena," I whispered.  
"I know," she said, looking at me. "Santina sounds…foreign, Tina is better, got it?"  
"Got it," I said, lowing my head a little.

The night seemed to drag on as Rachel and her friends laughed and joked about things I didn't understand. It was pretty awkward most of the night, but at least to the other girls around, I looked like I had friends but l…cool friends.


	9. This is What I Call Confusion : RAYE

_Raye's Point of View _

I was really getting tired of this girl asking me for favours, what did she think we were…friends…not likely. I was just being nice to her, we do have to live with each other for a year.

It was the night of our weekly girls night. Our dorm mothers think it's a good idea for us all to get together one night a week and hang out, or 'bond' as they call it, how pathetic.

I had my friends, I didn't need to hang out with anyone else. It was also the one night a week where I was forced to some what hang out with my sister.

I always found it funny that they never had us hang out with the guys one night a week, why didn't we have to 'bond' with them…

I was in the middle of a conversation with the girls and Rena when my cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey you," said the voice on the other line.  
"HEY!" I said, smiling even though they couldn't see me. I excused myself from the table to talk somewhere private. "What's up?"  
"Not a lot, just thinking about you," they said.  
"Keep your pants on," I joked. "Although I know it's hard."  
I heard him laughing as he started to talk again. "So when do I get to see you again?"  
"Josh, I don't know," I said, walking in circles on the phone. Bad timing. "Serena?" She was standing there.  
"You're talking to my brother?" she asked.  
"I have to go, talk to you later," I said, hanging up the phone. "No, different Josh. What are you doing out here?"  
"Bathroom, I don't know where it is."  
"Other direction," I said, pointing across the room. She walked off. Close call.

I head back into the table with the girls and started back into the conversation.

Finally, the night was over, and we were allowed to head back to our rooms. All the girls said their goodnights, and headed to their rooms.  
I was about to shut the door behind me, when someone pushed it open. I jumped as I turned around to see Serena coming in. I hadn't realized she was so close behind me.

I was ready and in bed, comfortable when I heard my cell phone going off. I groaned as I got out of bed and looked for my cell phone. I couldn't exactly remember where I had put it when I got back from the Rec Center. Finally, I found it, under my bed. Text message, Chad.

**Chad:** Hey baby, I know you're in bed but I just wanted to say good night.

**Raye:** Just because I'm in bed, doesn't mean we can't text…

**Chad:** Oh, I know I just figured…

**Raye:** It's fine. Good night Brody, talk to you…later

**Chad:** Good night

**Raye:** Yeah, love you too.

I then turned off my phone not caring if he replied or not. What the hell was going on with my life. My best friend was dying, my boyfriend, who I got along GREAT with was acting weird, I was actually being nice to a girl I couldn't really stand, not to mention I hadn't even heard from my parents since we'd been here, just great.  
I closed my eyes and went right to sleep, not caring about anything or anyone.

The next morning I got up earlier then normal; I wasn't really in the mood to get up and run. I laid in bed for about 20 minutes without moving. I just wasn't in the mood to do anything exactly.  
I must have fell back to sleep because the next thing I remember was waking up to Rena's alarm clock, and I'm always awake before that goes off, meaning, I was running late.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and rushed into the washroom.  
"I didn't think it mattered," she said, being honest. "I mean, we still have an hour before class starts."  
"An hour! that's not enough time!"

I quickly threw all my clothes off and jumped into the shower, I had never showered so quickly in my life. I got out and was about to walk out of the washroom, when I realized I was in such a hurry to get in, I hadn't taken a towel in.

"Rena?" I called, opening the door a little. No one replied. "SERENA!" I yelled louder.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"Towel," I demanded. She laughed at me as she handed me a towel through the door. I quickly wrapped it around me, and left the washroom.  
As soon as I walked out, she walked in.  
"Don't come out, I am changing!" I called.  
I quickly got dressed into a pair of track pants from UCLA and a tank to match. It was a lazy day, but I still looked hot.  
I threw my hair into a ponytail and applied a little bit of makeup and thank fully, I was ready to go. I grabbed my cell phone and threw it into my bag, and headed out the door. "BYE!" I yelled.  
"Cya," I heard Serena call.  
As I made my way down the elevator to leave my building, I turned my cell phone back on. 5 new messages.

**Chad:** I'm sorry. I love you.

**Josh:** Hey pretty lady, just wanted to say good night, text me when you wake up.

**Darien:** Whatever is going on between Serena and I is our business, stay out of it.

**Amy:** I miss you, call me sometime.

**Josh:** Good morning sleeping beauty.

I skipped over Chad's message, and text Josh.

**Raye:** Good morning prince charming, just on my way to class, you can text me and keep me awake. Xo

**Raye:** Darien I don't know who you think you are, but don't talk to me like I'm Lita or someone. I'm having nothing to do with you and Serena, so I don't know where you get the nerve to text me and tell me to stay out of it. Wtf.

**Raye:** Amy! I miss you too, but if you missed me as much as you say you do, you'd call me.

I put my phone back into my pocked, and headed for the school. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone, so I just want straight to my first class.

* * *

**Reviews on the story so far would be great. any ideas on how to make it better, or just reviews in general would help so much!**

**xo; niicole & melissa**


	10. The Boy I Thought I Knew : SERENA

_Serena's Point of View _

As I made my way out of the building, and across the front terrace to head to my first class, I couldn't help but notice someone out of the corner of my eye. Darien. He wasn't alone either. Wow, move along fast.  
My anger started to build as I kept walking, no intentions of letting him see me. If he was so pissed off that I had another 'boyfriend' how could he move on so quick.  
I made my way through the day with a rough time. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen earlier that morning. At last, it was fourth period, the class I had been dreading all day; Chemistry, with Darien. 

I went into the classroom, and sat in my seat, yes, it was now my seat.  
I kept my head down, knowing the minute I laid eyes on him, I'd probably start to cry…or with the way I was feeling, hit him. Although I wasn't looking, I knew when he walked into the room. I could feel him walking closer to me. A part of me wished he'd come and talk to me, but the other part wanted him to just sit down and not say anything.

"Move, you're in my seat," I heard a voice say. Darien's voice. I had wanted him to talk to me, but not exactly in this manner.  
"Um, this is my seat, the one in front of me is clearly available," I said, a little rude, and went back to what I was doing, avoiding him.

As the teacher began her lesson, my mind was in so many other places. Again, I grabbed a piece of paper out of my book, and started to write.

Clearly you have no trouble moving on.

Wtf are you talkin about?

This morning, I saw you with that chick.

You're 1 to talk, you were the one runnin into some guys arms when we were 2gether.

If you never had to take off I would have been able to explain

After the note was tossed back and forth, Darien raised his hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.  
"I'm not feeling so well, can I please go see the nurse?"  
"You may," she said, giving him a slight smile. Wow, she really could show some emotion.

As he stood up, he grabbed his bag from off the ground and looked me in the eyes, with no emotion what so ever. As he was about to walk away, he threw the paper down onto my desk, and left.

I don't want an explanation, and for the record, I was talkin to my sis.

It was at that moment that I didn't exactly know what I was feeling. Did I want to laugh at the fact that we were both jealous of one another's sibling. Cry at the fact that he was still mad at me, or be mad at the fact that he wasn't giving me the chance to explain. Either way, I needed to find a way to talk to him, and fast.  
I barged into my dorm room thankful to see Raye was there.

"I thought you were going to talk to him!" I said, a little angry.  
"I am, I just haven't had a chance to," she replied.  
I just looked at her, breathing heavy. I couldn't expect her to just jump when I asked her something, but moving a little faster would be nice.

I sat down on my bed, trying to figure out how I was going to get Darien to talk to me.  
"Can I have his number," I asked, bravely. Had I really just asked that.  
"Who's number?" she asked. Who's number did she think I was asking for.  
"Umm, Darien's," I said, a little rudely. I kind of expected her to know who I was talking about.  
"Why?" she asked. Wow what was with all the stupid obvious questions.  
"Because you clearly didn't talk to him for me, meaning he's still mad at me for the Josh thing," I explained. "I need to talk to him."  
"Alright, but if he asks, you didn't get it from me," she said, telling me his number.

It took me awhile to figure out what to say, and then I said it.

_Front terrace, 10 minutes._

Yes, I know, something so simple took me so long to figure out, oh well. I quickly grabbed a sweater and headed out of the room. For once, I was the person with somewhere to go.

I stood in the front lobby of the building looking outside. I wanted to make sure he came before I stood out there looking like an idiot. Plus, I figured if he saw me standing there when he came out, he'd just go back inside. Finally, he came into view, so I headed in his direction. He had his back to me, thankfully, giving me a slight advantage.

When I got up behind him, I put my hands over his eyes and laughed. He swung around quickly, clearly not so amused.

"You," he said, with fire in his eyes.  
"Don't sound so excited," I said to him, my smile fading. "Listen we need to talk."  
"No, we don't," he said. "You have a boyfriend, I get that, it doesn't mean you have to go around assuming shit and making me look like the bad guy."  
"Me assume things, ah no," I said. Now I was getting a little mad. He always had to be right and I didn't like it. I was the smart one. "If anyone is assuming things, its you. You assumed Josh was my boyfriend."  
"I'm not entirely sure I think Josh is your boyfriend, but he is something," Darien started. "Besides, what would Josh see in a girl like you. You're nothing like Josh. You're not the girl for Josh.." his voice trailed off.  
My view went from his eyes to the ground as tears fell down my cheeks. Slowly I looked back up at him, and with much confidence said "and you aren't who I thought you were…you're clearly not the guy for me."

With that I walked away back to my room. Half way across the field I stopped walking and turned around. He was standing there, he hadn't moved. "Although it no longer matters, for the record, I'm Josh's twin sister. And you're right, we are nothing alike, but that's what makes us so close. He's my best friend, and that's why I was so excited to see him."

Without giving him a chance to say anything, I turned around and continued walking, this time, I didn't look back.


	11. What I Thought I Knew : RAYE

_Raye's Point of View _

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone going off. 

I moved my hand around over my bed side table, looking for my cell without having to get out of bed. Found it.

"Hello?" I said, not bothering to look at the caller ID.  
"Hi sweetie!" my moms voice rang through my ears.  
"Hi mom," I said, not exactly thrilled to hear from her. What time was it anyways?  
"How are things?" she asked.  
"Things are good mom, how is everything there?"  
"Everything here is good, we all miss you."  
"I miss you too mom," I said, feeling a little upset about not being there, everyone all together.  
"Have you talked to Baryl?" she asked.  
"How?" I asked, slightly confused.  
"Sweetie, Baryl woke up two days ago, she said she had talked to you…"  
"Umm, no, I haven't heard from her, as far as I knew, she was still in a coma…"  
"Oh," was all my mom said. What else could she say.  
"I'm uh…going to go," I said. "I have a few things to take care of."  
"I get it, just don't get out of control," my mom said, almost as if she was giving an order.  
"I won't," I told her. "Kisses for everyone."

I hung up the phone as I sat up in my bed. Baryl was awake…2 days…she lied about talking to me…what was going on.  
Just then Serena came out of the bathroom. Wow, it had to be late is she was already up.

"Everything alright?" she asked, looking at me.  
"Yeah, fine…why?" I asked.  
"You looked like you just seen a ghost."  
"Oh, no, I'm fine, really." she just looked at me, I knew she knew I was lying, but I didn't want to talk about it, not with her anyways.

Right away, I got out of bed and headed for my closet. Pulling on another pair of track pants and a tee shirt, I grabbed my cell phone and left the room. Not even caring about hair or makeup. Quickly I ran down the stairs and out onto the front steps of the building. I looked at my cell phone. I wasn't sure who I wanted to call. Darien for someone to talk to, Chad to find out why he hadn't told me. Baryl to find out what was going on.

I dialled a number and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" the voice said. Josh's voice.  
"Hey," I said, a slight smile formed on my face. I had dialled Josh's number and not even realized it.  
"Everything alright?" he asked.  
"No, not really," I told him honestly. "Do you think you could come visit today?"  
"Yeah, I don't think that'll be a problem."  
"Perfect," I said. "Text me when you're close."

With that I hung up, not even saying goodbye. Slowly I sat down on the front steps, staring out into nothing. _What was going on?_


	12. With Truth Comes Consequences : SERENA

_Serena's Point of View_

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a sense of relief. Just a few hours before, I had had the courage to stand up for myself, and not just to anyone…to a guy…one I liked, or at least, used to.

I looked over to the other side of the room expecting Raye to be getting ready to start her day, but she wasn't there. It was finally Saturday, the first weekend of the school year, so I wasn't entirely sure how she went about her weekends, maybe being up and gone this early was common. A few minutes later, she walked back into the room. I decided to be brave and ask again.

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"No, not exactly," she admitted, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well, I know we're not exactly friends, but if you need to talk, I am here," I told her.

"Actually, I do," she said, shocking me.

"Oh…" I said, stunned a little. "I'm listening."

She hesitated a bit before she started to talk. "You know the night of that party…?"

"of course I do," I said, with much certainty, did she think I had forgotten.

"So I'm sure you heard about the car accident…"

"Yeah, I did," I told her. I hadn't mentioned it to her at all because I figured she didn't want to talk about it. "Is Baryl alright?" I had to ask, maybe she had died, and that's why Raye was so upset.

"Apparently," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Baryl woke up a few days ago, she had told my mom she was talking to me, but she hasn't…" her voice trailed off again, clearly she was quite confused and upset.

"Maybe her mind is a little…slow," I suggested. I myself doubted it, but I was just trying to help.

"No, I don't think so," she admitted. "Something is going on, and I am going to figure it out…"

"How?"

"I don't exactly know yet, but I'll find out," she paused looking out the window, and then at me. For most of this conversation she was staring at her own two hands. "And Chad, I just don't get it, why hasn't he told me…"

I didn't say anything, what was there for me to say? Her best friend wasn't dead, and no one had told her. I'd be a little pissed off too…if I had a best friend that is. Without saying anything, she got up and went into the bathroom, I think she was crying, and didn't want me to see.

I got out of bed and signed onto my msn. Instantly a conversation popped up.

Јоѕн says: hey sis. I was talking to Raye, she wants me to come see her. So ill see you soon.

Ѕεяεиа says: sounds good, but why would Raye want you to come see her?

Јоѕн says: because there is something going on, and I know she just needs someone to talk to.

Ѕεяεиа says: what do you mean there is something going on…

Јоѕн says: it's about Chad…and Baryl

Ѕεяεиа says: Baryl's awake, Raye knows that, she found out this morning.

Јоѕн says: that's not just it Serena…Chad and Baryl…they're together

Ѕεяεиа says: together together?

Јоѕн says: yes, together.

I had to tell her, friends or not, if this was happening to me, I would want to know.

'I don't care what you say, I am telling her. This isn't right, and she deser…

I was half way through what I was writing when there was a knock at the door. 'Coming!" I called, walking towards it. When I opened the door, there was a woman standing there. No one I had ever seen before, so at first I assumed she was looking for Raye. "Rachel isn't in right now," I told her.

"I'm not here for Rachel," she informed me. "Serena, you're wanted in the Dean's office."

My heart started pounding. "Wh…why?" I asked, scared.

"I'm not sure, I was just sent to get you," she told me.

Right away I closed the door behind me, and followed the women to the Dean's office. My heart pounded faster and faster the closer we got.

Finally we were there. The lady stopped right outside the door, motioning for me to go in. Slowly I opened the door and walked in. He was sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Mercer?" I asked, quietly.

"Miss. Hollis, come on in, close the door," he said, motioning to one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk where he was sitting.

"Is everything alright sir?" I asked, as I sat down, almost afraid to know his answer.

"That's what I was going to ask," he said with a slight smile.

"Excuse me?" I said, a little confused.

"I was going to ask you if everything was alright. That's why I called you here, wanted to see how your classes were going, and how everything was I the dorms."

My heart finally slowed down as I realized there was nothing wrong, he was just being nice. Thank god.

"Oh everything is just great," I told him. "Classes this semester are easy, but they're going great, and my room mate is amazing. We didn't get along at first, but slowly we're getting to know one another."

"Remind me again who your room mate is," he said.

"Rachel," I told him, realizing I didn't know her last name.

"Ah, Miss. Carter, interesting pair to room together," he said, kind of laughing.

"Definitely," I admitted, agreeing with him. "But it's good that we're different, I couldn't imagine two of her," I joked. Mr. Mercer laughed.

"Well you're excused," he informed me. "I just wanted to check in and make sure things were going okay, if you need anything, my door is always opened."

I turned around and looked, it was closed, I slowly turned back around and smiled at him. "You know what I mean," he said, and we both laughed again. I thanked him and left.

I found my own way out of his office, and back out onto campus. Ahead I thought I could see Raye, so I was going to go talk to her, but as I got closer, I realized it wasn't her, and that was when I remembered. Raye had never left the room, she just went into the washroom. Raye hadn't left…the msn conversation…

I started running back to the building, and up the stairs to my room. Barging into the door I realized I was to late, she was sitting at my computer, reading the conversation I had had with Josh a little while before. Trying to taker her mind off of what she had obviously just read, I though of something to say.

"Same rules apply to you thanks," I said. "Don't touch my shit."

She turned around and looked at me, a lot of anger in her eyes, obviously she didn't care.


	13. Boxing Gloves & Ice Packs : RAYE

_Raye's Point of View_

* * *

"Don't touch your shit?" I said, mocking her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," she said, cold heartedly.

"I read this, on YOUR computer, and all you have to do is mock something I said to you a few weeks ago?" I replied, a little mad. Okay, maybe not a little mad, a lot mad.

"You're right, my computer, you had no right to touch it," she informed me.

"That definitely isn't the point at this moment!" I shouted. "Chad is cheating on me, with my so called best friend, and you knew," I paused and looked at Serena, with tears forming in my eyes. "And you didn't tell me!"

"I knew and didn't tell you?" she said, almost in a questioning tone. "How much of that conversation did you read?"

"Enough!"

"Clearly you didn't, because you obviously didn't catch onto the fact that I too just found out, as you can see that conversation is from twenty minutes ago, and if you continue to read, you'd notice I told Josh I was going to tell you no matter what!"

"No, you didn't," I said. "The last thing said in that conversation is from Josh saying they're together."

She stormed past me and over to her computer. "LOOK!" she screamed, pointing at the screen. I followed her finger to where she was pointing; the text box.

'I don't care what you say, I am telling her. This isn't right, and she deser…'

She hadn't had the chance to finish what she was saying…I remembered, there was a knock at the door.

I looked at her, and she just stared back at me, nothing was said for a few minutes, and that was when I broke down. I threw my head into my hands and started to cry.

I could feel her hand on my back, she was letting me know she was there for me, no matter how close we were. It was just a few moments later when the bell rang. Breakfast.

I stood up from the computer chair and wiped my eyes. I went into the washroom, quickly applying another layer of makeup, and then headed out of the dorm with Serena.

"So, I'll see you after breakfast?" she said as we entered the Rec Hall.

"I was hoping you and I could just sit together…" I said, giving her a slight smile.

"Definitely," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

Together we grabbed a tray and walked through the line to get our food. Pancakes, my favourite.

We headed to an empty table by the door. Serena said it was a good spot because as soon as we're allowed to leave, it's easy to make a run for it. At the moment, I liked the idea.

We had only been at the table for about five minutes when I got a text message.

Darien: Where are you Hails?

Raye: Sitting somewhere else, long story, we'll talk later.

Darien: I hope everything is alright, give me a call later and we'll meet up.

I didn't reply, and just put my phone away.

Serena and I talked all through the hour. Nothing major just small talk. Favourites, likes and dislikes…anything to just pass the time.

I looked up from my food, and stared around the hall, so many people, so many friends yet at that moment, I felt like I knew no one. I notice Seiya and Lita sitting together with some friends across the room and realize I hadn't really talked to either of them sense we'd been here.

I close my eyes…

"_Tonight is going to be so much fun!" she said, as she zipped up my dress in the back._

"_I know!" I said, much excitement in my voice. "I can't wait for next year though, ours will be so much more fun!"_

"_You and Chad, Tyler and me…senior prom!" Baryl let out a little squeal._

_We looked at ourselves in the body mirror tacked up on the wall._

"_You look so pretty Miss. Walter," I said with a smile._

"_You do too Miss. Carter!" she threw her arms around me and hugged me tight._

_That was when there was a knock at the door, together we opened it. Standing there were two very handsome _men_, all dressed up in suit and tie. Extending their hands, we grabbed on, and headed for the limos._

I quickly wiped my eyes before Serena noticed I was crying. How as this happening. Just four months ago, Baryl and I were here together. I had an amazing boyfriend who was taking me to Prom. Everything was…perfect.

Finally the bell rang for us to leave. I headed right back to my room without talking to anyone. Once there, I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and crawled into bed. I didn't want to do anything, or see anyone. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I closed my eyes again, as my world went black.

'Secrets…why are they such a big deal?

Why are we forced to hide ourselves from others.

What's the point?

They just tear at you until they rip you open for the world to see.'

_Everyone sits and wonders where it all came from, all the pain, the love the resentment_.

'You realize that telling someone, just one person; life…everything, everyone…would know, within hours.

You realize that… if you actually told some one, nothing would have changed, nothing would have happened. Surrounding yourself with others who play along with society's drama, you feel the urge to burry yourself in the lies you create.'

'Not wanting to be different, you give up _your _life for everyone else's.'

_Slowing realizing that people get tired of the same song on repeat…_

I'm startled out of my thoughts and light sleep as the buzzer tore through the room.

"Hello?" Serena said into the speaker.

"Miss. Carter?" the guard asked. "There is someone here to see you."  
"Thank you, I'll be right down," Serena pretended to be me.

She turned around and looked at me. "Would you like me to go?"

"No, it's fine, I need to get out," I told her.

"Alright," she smiled at me.

I got out of bed, and quickly changed back into my pair of jeans, leaving on the tank top. I brushed my hair quickly and headed out the door.

As I walked across the front field, I thought of how I was going to bitch at him, he knew about Chad and Baryl, and told Serena before he told me. If I hadn't read it on her computer, would he have ever told me.

When I saw him, I was going to yell at him, ask him how he could do this to me, how he could not tell me this was going on…then I saw him. The guards let him in, and he was walking towards me. The closer he got, the less I wanted to yell at him. When he was close enough, I ran into his arms and cried.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered in my ear. "It's all going to be alright."


	14. Walls Fall Down : SERENA

_Serena's Point of View_

* * *

I awoke Monday morning to the loud buzzing of my alarm clock telling me its time to get up from my warm, safe haven. Turning my head slightly to the other side of the room, I realized that Raye was still sleeping. Not wanting to risk her biting my head off again, I decided to call her.

"Raye, common, time to get up. Its Monday,"

"ugh…wemmesweep…" she mumbled. I laughed as I got out of bed and went into the washroom.

When I came back out she was still sleeping. I went over to her bed and shook her a little.  
"Okay, Raye, get up now, it's 6," I told her. She jumped out of bed and started freaking out.

"SIX? Oh my god, I am going to be so late!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her, but I felt extremely bad. "No, it's only quarter to 5...but I got you up, didn't I?"

She looked at me as if she was going to kill me, and stormed into the bathroom. Within seconds, she opened the door and stuck her head out, "Thanks." I just smiled at her.

As Rachel came out of the bathroom, I was throwing clothes all over the floor from my dresser.

"Problem?" she asked, walking past me and over to her own closet.

"I have nothing to wear!" I complained.

"Nothing to wear?" Raye mocked. "We wear uniforms, how can you have nothing to wear…"  
"Yeah, but they're all dirty, and I didn't realize it."

She disappeared into her closet and a few minutes later came back out.

"Here," she said, throwing something at me. I picked it up and looked at it. One of her uniforms.

"This is…short," I said, looking at her.

"That's alright, guys will like it." That's exactly what I didn't want to hear.

I thanked her and quickly got changed.

"Can I do your makeup?" Raye asked.

"Ex…excuse me?" I asked, she had caught me off guard. Had she just asked to do my makeup.

"Your makeup, can I do it?" I guess I had heard right. Was she feeling okay?

"Sure," I told her, sitting down on my bed.

She brought over her makeup bag and sat in front of me. I didn't ask any questions, I just let her do what she was doing.

Finally she was finished, I could breath again, "you look hot!" she said, biggest smile ever across her face.

"I don't think I do hot," I told her.

"No, you do," she informed me. "Go look."

I got up and walked over and into the washroom, slowly I looked into the mirror. Wow, I actually didn't look so bad. I could get used to this.  
"See, not so bad, is it?" she asked, coming in behind me.

"I won't lie, I like it," I said.

She then left the washroom to get herself ready for school.

We were on our way out the door when a voice came over the PA

"Attention all students, as you make your way out of your rooms and to class you'll notice there are room numbers taped onto your front door. Both people in the room have been assigned the same number. Everyone is to make their way to that classroom, where you'll be given further instruction. So for today you're to ignore standard school day. Thanks."

Raye and I just looked at one another. I opened our room door, a paper saying 691.

Within five minutes we had left our room and were headed there.

"I wonder what this is all about," I said to Rachel in a wondering tone.

"Me too," she said. "I've been going here for years, and they've never done anything like this before."

The rest of the way there we walked in silence. There wasn't anything to say, just wonder running through everyone's mind.

The bell rang, Raye and I were a little ways away from the room we were suppose to be in, so we ran until we got there.

The room was full, some people were standing because there wasn't enough desks for everyone to sit.

When we walked in, two guys in the far back corner stood.

"You can sit here," one said, the other smiling in agreement.

"Thanks," Raye said. Did guys stand to let Raye sit all the time? because it's never happened to me before.

I looked around the room for any familiar faces. Standing against the wall, behind us but in the other corner of the room was Darien. We hadn't spoken since the day out on the front terrace when we had our little…fight.

He noticed me looking at him, gave me a weird look, and then faced forward.

The classroom was silent while the teacher took attendance. He didn't call out any names, he seemed to know who everyone was, which was weird seeming I had never seen him before, but I guess he knew who I was.

Then he spoke.

"It has become very clear that this school is very divided. Everyone has their own groups, and their own friends; and thats about as far as your little worlds go. It's so sad to think that you young kids don't understand and realize there is so much more out there...so much more to life...so much more to differnt people" he paused. "Just because someone likes differnt music, or wears different clothes; doesn't mean they don't deserve your time."

"We all get along fine," a voice spoke up.

"Wrong," the teacher said. "I, along with many other teachers have seen it first hand. So many students here are so alone, because no one else will give them the time of day. Now maybe they like it that way, maybe some prefer to be alone, but for today; no one is going to be alone...no one"

"What do you mean?" someone else asked.

"One half of the room is going to put their name on a piece of paper, and they're going to put it into this box," he said, holding up a small black box for everyone to see. "Then this side of the room is going to pick a name from here, that'll be your partner."

That meant no chances of Raye and I being together, seeming we were on the same side of the room.

The other side of the classroom quickly wrote down their names and then the box was passed around my side of the room.

Raye picked first and then handed the box to me. I picked a name and passed on the box before I looked at who I had picked.

Nick T …who the hell is Nick?

Just then a piece of paper fell onto my desk from in front of me, I realized Raye had dropped it there.

I looked at it quickly not knowing what it was.

Darien. I smiled at myself. She had picked her brothers name, but was letting me have it.

"Alright, lets hear the partners. We'll start in the back corner with you Miss. Hollis." he knew my name too.

"Darien Carter," I said, looking back at Darien.

"And you Miss. Carter?" he asked Raye.

Shit, Raye had given me her name, and now she had nothing.

"Nick!" I whispered, hoping she could hear me.

"Nick," she said. Thank god.

I looked around the classroom and noticed a boy standing by Darien smile at her. It must have been him.

The students continued to say who they had, and finally it was time to get started.

"So, everyone grab a camera and get to work. You're allowed anywhere as long as it's on campus, but you must stay out of faculty offices, including the deans. See you back here in two hours."

Everyone in the class met with their partners, and together they grabbed a camera, attached to the camera was a que card, with the questions, and then left the room. Darien hadn't said a word to me, which was making this beyond awkward.

We stepped out into the hall way, and Darien just stood there.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't care," was all he said.

I sighed as I walked away, hoping he'd just follow.

I slightly looked over my shoulder, there he was, slowly walking behind me. How mature.

I found an empty classroom, and slipped in.

"This should be good," I said, sitting on top of one of the desks.

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay, seriously, what's your problem!"

"What's MY problem?" he asked, in an angry tone. "You're the one who just walked away the other night leaving me in the middle of the terrace alone!"

"What did you expect me to do Darien, you were mad at me for something you weren't giving me a chance to explain, you were making me out to be the bad one when all you had to do was give me 2 minutes of your time, and you would have known the truth."

"And you didn't assume that Lita was something to me?"

"Yes, I'll admit I did assume, but unlike you, I was going to give you the chance to explain!" He didn't say anything. "Whatever, lets just get started, what's the first thing on the paper?"

Darien looked at it, "Share something personal with your partner."

We both just looked at each other. Neither one of us wanting to offer information like that to someone we were fighting with.

"…well…" I said.

"Well? Well what?" he asked.

"What is something personal?" I asked him.

"Excuse me, why can't you go first!"

"Because I don't want to," I told him.

"To bad, ladies first," he said rudely.

"Yeah, well I asked first."

"Again, to bad, I read the damn question!"

"YOU FIRST!" I yelled.

"You want to know something personal…" he said.

"Yeah," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"I know you cheated…"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"Back in the classroom, you and Raye cheated."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you didn't get my name, Raye did, she gave it to you," he told me. How did he see that!

"That's not cheating," I said, trying to defend myself. "This is an assignment about getting to know people, you're her brother, she already knows you well enough."

"Whatever," he said. "Your turn."

"Are you kidding me, that's nothing personal, big deal."

"It's something I knew and no one else did, personal enough."

"Personal…meaning about you, not something I did."

"Well, I seen it," he said, defending himself.

"Grow up!" I demanded. That was when he walked away. He left the room. What was I suppose to do now.

For a minute I just sat there, there wasn't much I could do. I hated fighting with him, I really did like him, and it was killing me to know he was really mad. That was when I decided to go and find him. I walked down the hall a little, and noticed him in another classroom. I walked in and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," I admitted bravely.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too."

I took a deep breath, and then said it. "I was raped."

"…what?" he asked, looking at me.

"We're suppose to tell each other something personal, that's about as personal it gets with me."

"I…I'm sorry," he said to me.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago," I told him. "But I have a hard time with it everyday."

"I've been in jail," he said to me.

"You've been in jail?!" I said, a little scared. God don't tell me I'm sitting in a room with another creep.

"Yeah, I was in jail for a year, got out about two months before school started, and that's about as personal as I'm getting."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why is that as personal?" he asked.

"No, why were you in jail?" I was curious.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Darien, I just told you I was raped, something no one other then my family knows, and you can't even tell me why you went to jail? What did you do, kill someone!"

"I just don't want to talk about it. If I tell you why I went to jail, I'd be telling you something beyond personal about someone else, and I just can't do that to them."

I just looked at him, I had respect for that. "Alright," I said, giving him a slight smile. "what's next?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or famous character."

"Oh god," I said laughing. I'm no good at this.

"Me either," he said.

"Hub-a-da-hub-a-da," I said, laughing at myself, as I looked at a pretend picture.

"What the fuck!" he said, laughing so hard he always fell off the desk.

"You don't know who that is?!" I asked, shocked. "You deprived child!"

"Who the hell was that?"

"Helloo!! The cat in the hat!"

"Oh my god, you actually expected me to know that!?"

"Yes," I admitted, smiling.

"My turn," he said. "My wife says I don't make the right noise during sex, be careful this may be a little pornographic…GET OFF…I can't see the weather channel…GET THE HELL OFF"

I looked at him…he had to be kidding me! I shook my head at him, informing him I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He kept going.

"The only thing Viagra does for me, is keeps me from rolling off the bed."

I laughed hysterically at him.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked.

"Not a clue," I told him.

"Jeff Dunham."

"Who?"

"You don't know who Jeff Dunham is?"

"Should I?"

"Everyone knows Jeff Dunham…"

"Apparently not."

"And I'M the deprived child?" he asked, laughing. I laughed back at him and gave him a playful hit in the arm.

The following question was that we had to admit to something that worries us, or something that we're afraid of. Amazingly, Darien admitted to me that he was afraid of me never falling for him, like he had fallen for me. At that point, he had my heart. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I wasn't exactly sure where that left us…but where ever it was, I couldn't wait to find out. I had then told him I as worried I would never be good enough. For him, or anyone else.

I cried as we talked, it was a real honest conversation about feelings, and it just got to me. I couldn't have asked for anything better though. Darien was amazing, and I wouldn't have wanted to have this conversation with anyone other then him.

Once I dried the tears, I took the paper from him and read the next question. What do you want to be ten years from now? I looked at him, I could tell he wasn't about to answer the question anytime soon, so I did.

"Happy," I said, simple as that. He looked at me.

"I don't think that's what the teacher means," he told me.

"I know, but that's my answer. I don't know what I want to be in ten years, but I do know I want to be happy."

"Fair enough," he smiled.

"And you?" I asked.

"Ten years…a male prostitute, making lots of money but with no diseases…or maybe a famous, loved porn star"

"I don't know Darien…"  
"Why not?!"

"Are you sure you're big enough for that?"

"Oh I'm beyond big enough!" he said, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh back at him.

"You're bad" I joked.

"But seriously…in ten years I'd love to be well to do. To just be working, and to be happy with everything I need, and in ten years it'd be nice to have forgotten about my past."

He went quiet, and I wasn't about to ask any questions.

"Tell your partner a secret," I said, reading the last question.

"Dishing the dirt now, are we?" Darien laughed.

"Apparently," I said. Thinking about the question. My secret was my something personal.

"Who first?" he asked.

"You," I said.

"I'm good at pretending," he told me.

"…so, you make the wrong sounds during sex, and you're good at pretending…is this a warning?" I said, with a slight smile.

"No you dirt bag," he said, laughing. "Seriously though…and it's not so much as pretending, but I'm not such a hard headed tough guy…my friends would never think I could be sweet and honest like I've been with you today, and that's my fault because I act that way…"

"It's alright, everyone acts different with their friends."

"So you do too?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"See…"

"I don't, because…I don't really have friends."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The only friends I really have are like…you and Raye…and I don't even know if I can call Raye a friend," I told him. "Back home, I have no one."

"I'm sure…" he started, but I cut him off.

"No, Darien, seriously… no one."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. But this leads to my secret…"my voice trailed off. "I so desperately want to be like Josh, I want to have friends, and go out…I just want to fit in, and I don't think that's a lot to ask for. I really don't."

"Serena, you don't need to fit in," he said.

"No, you don't get it. Everyone who fits in always says that 'oh you don't need to fit in for people to like you' well guess what, as someone who doesn't fit in…actually fitting in, is everything."

"I guess you're right," he said.

I then explained to him that without Josh taking me to the party, I would have never met him and Raye, and either way, I'd have come to this school, but I would be just another face in the hallways, a no one…no one would want to get to know me, or ask my name…no one would care.

I was cut off my a noise of something I had never heard before.

"What was that?" I asked, a little scared.

"I don't know," Darien said, standing up and looking out the window in the door.

Just as he looked out the window, we heard it again, this time, we knew what it was. Someone was shooting a gun.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. Darien ran over to me.

"It's going to be alright, just be quiet." he said.

Then everything in the school started making weird noises.

"What's that?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"The school has some system with automatic locks, everything is now bared shut. Windows, doors…everything."

"What if the shooter is locked in a room with other people…"

Darien never answered me, he just stared at the door in silence. He was scared, I knew he was…and I, I was terrified.


	15. A Night To Remember : RAYE

_Raye's Point of View_

* * *

_"I'm Raye," I said to this Nick kid._

"_I know," he said._

"_Oh…how?" I asked._

"_Rachel Carter, everyone knows you."_

"_Oh," was all I said again. I hadn't realized._

"_I'm Nick, I sit beside you in math," he told me._

"_Way to make me seem like a bitch."_

"_I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine," I told him, as we walked down the hallway together._

_We had decided to do our assignment together in the library. I had figured it'd be nice and quiet, but apparently many people had the same idea. We went in anyway, and sat down in a aisle so no one could bother us. I had already felt really bad at this point, and I only knew the kids name. Was I really that self centered. He looked at me and smiled as he read out the first question on the paper "Share something personal with your partner". He got a little more personal then I had expected. He explained to me that he was at a party one night, with a few of his 'so-called-friends' and got really drunk. He continued to tell me that he started to talked to this girl, who was clearly more wasted then he was, and that they had sex together. He told me that a few months later he had gotten a phone call from this girl, who's name he had never known, and she told him she was pregnant, but that because she didn't want anyone to know she had slept with him, she told him she wanted him to have nothing to do with her, or the baby._

"_I really want nothing more then to be in my child's life," he told me. I wiped the tears from my eyes as he finished talking._

"_Some people are so shallow…" I said, as my voice trialed off. I then realized the girl he had slept with, was someone just like me. My heart broke into pieces._

"_I don't even know if I have a son or daughter."_

"_Did you ever find out the girls name?" I asked._

"_Samantha Brown," he told me. My jaw dropped._

"_You're serious?" I asked. Not trying to sound rude._

"_Yeah…" he said, clearly a little offended._

"_I don't mean it that way, honestly," I told him. "How would you feel if I told you, you have a beautiful little girl named Hotaru."_

"_How do you know that?" he asked, with hope in his voice._

"_Sam and I are friends, we've known each other for years," I informed him. "Would you like to see a picture?"_

"_Please," he said, as tears now formed in his eyes._

_I got my wallet out of my bag, and found one of many pictures I had of the baby._

_I handed it to him, and I had never seen some ones face light up the way his did when he saw her._

"_You know, now that I know who her father is, she looks a lot like you."  
"You think?"_

"_Definitely!"_

"_Thank you, Raye," he said, handing the picture back to me._

"_Keep it, you deserve it. I have a bunch."_

"_You don't know what this means to me," he said. I smiled at him as I rummaged through my wallet looking for more pictures._

"_Your turn," he said._

_I looked up at him, not exactly sure what I was going to say. "Something personal eh?"_

"_Yeah," he said._

_I handed him a few more pictures, and as he cried and smiled at every single one of them, I then knew my something personal. "I've never wanted to help someone as much as I want to help you."_

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_I promise you, you will get to know your daughter."_

_He smiled at me, as he looked back down at the pictures._

"_Hotaru huh?" he said, not looking up._

"_Yeah," I told him. "She'll be a year old next week actually."_

"_I know," he told me. I could tell he really did love this child, whether he knew her or not._

_Nick and I continued on with the assignment. He did stupid impersonations of characters from Harry Potter, while I did even dumber ones of the girls from The OC. He then told me his newest worry was that Samantha was going to find out. He said he was worried that I would lose a friend over someone I had just met, and that he would never get to see this beautiful little girl grow up, even if it was just through pictures. I told him he didn't need to worry, and that my new biggest worry was also that he wouldn't be able to see her grow up, but that I would do everything I could to make it possible. I read out the next question. It asked where we wanted to be in ten years. Nick gave me an answer that I already knew, before he even had to open his mouth. He said in ten years he wanted to be in his daughters life. I told him in ten years I wanted to be a good mother, with the father by my side._

_Realizing what I had just said, I looked up to make sure I hadn't offended him._

"_I'm glad, I wouldn't wish this on anyone." he said._

_I was about to read the final questions when someone came running into the library with a gun. Everyone started screaming and running as the shooter was screaming even louder._

_Nick grabbed my hand and started running to the end of the book aisle. We sat with our backs to the wall in hopes the shooter wouldn't notice us._

_One shot…then another. Oh god what was happening. Nick was still holding onto my hand, and with every shot, my grip got tighter._

"_Shh," he said, in the quietest tone possible._

_Everyone in the room went quiet, no screaming, no gun shots…nothing._

_I slowly and quietly tilt my head so I can look around the corner of the bookshelf._

_There he was, standing at the end of the aisle I was looking down. I wanted to scream, but it just wouldn't come out. My heart seemed to stop as our eyes locked onto one another. At that point, I saw my life flash before my eyes, every part of me expected him to come shot me, due to the fact that I had now seen his face, I knew who he was. But he did something I hadn't expected. He brought the gun to his head._

"_NO!" I managed to scream. But it was too late. Another shot was fired and he fell to the ground._

_I got up and ran to him, I picked up his head into my lap, but it was to late. He was gone._

_Nick came up behind me and grabbed my arm._

"_Come on," he said. Just then a teacher was running over to us._

_Everyone was escorted out of the building. I balled my eyes out the whole way. I couldn't believe what I had just seen, what had just happened._

"Raye, get up, your having a bad dream!" I hear Serena say as she shakes me awake. I sit up in bed as I cry, remembering that awful day just a week ago. "It's alright, you have to try not to think about it."

"I know Rena, but it's hard…I'll never forget that day, or what I seen as hard as I try." Serena wiped the tears from my face as she took me into a hug.

"You know, we're all always in such a hurry to grow up, but think about it, last week, or lives were changed in just one hour, we have to live day by day, and not worry about the past, but think about how amazing the future can be." I just looked at her, she always knew what to say. "Common, lets get ready to go," she said, grabbing my hand and standing up.

It was thanksgiving, and everyone at school was going home for a week to get away. Usually everyone stays on campus for thanksgiving, but with the recent events administration decided to let of go home for a much needed break, and I really couldn't wait to get away. I couldn't even walk past the library without breaking down.

I put a last few minutes things into my suitcase and was ready to go. I wasn't taking a lot home seeming I still had a room full of everything I needed.

"Ready?" Serena asked, standing next to the bedroom door, hand on the door knob.

"As I'll ever be," I said, smiling at her as I followed her out of the room.

Together we met with Darien, Seiya and Lita and walked towards the front gate.

After everything that had happened, I really had expected to see my mom and Chris waiting for us at the front gate, but with little surprise, they weren't.

"Miss. Carter!" David says, as I walked up to the limo. "How are you?" I just look at him, disappointment in my eyes.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs. Carter are busy today, they asked me to tell you that they'd hopefully see you for dinner."

"Hopefully?" Lita asked, making her way to where I was standing.

"Are you really surprised?" Seiya added in.

I just looked at Darien, wanting to cry. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his body. "All we need is each other," he whispered. I could never ask for better brothers and sisters.

"Hey, do you guys want a ride?" I hear Serena asking from a few cars away.

I look over to see her and Josh, waiting by his car. Her parent's didn't come to meet her either, but at least she had family waiting for her. I mean, Amy could have even come to get us, but no.

"No, we'll be alright," I tell her, as Josh walks over and puts his arms around me.

"You'll be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I tell him, smiling at the fact that he cares so much.

He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and walks back to his car.

"Call me when you get into town, okay?" I say to Serena as we walk in different directions.

"Sounds good," she calls back. "WAIT!" she yells out.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

With a laugh she just looks at me, "I don't even have your number!"

I laugh as well. "Get it from Josh," I call as I slide into the limo and we drive away.

By the first hour into our drive home, Lita and Seiya had fallen asleep watching CSI on the built in TV.

"She's an amazing girl ya know," I randomly say to Darien.

"What?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Serena, you never gave her a chance, and she deserved one." I expected him to say anything, but he just sat there in silence, looking at me. "I feel sorry for you," I told him. "here is this girl who would have done anything for you, and yeah, she's smart, unlike all your other girl friends, and no, she may not be the prettiest, but I can totally fix that," I made a little joke, trying to lighten the mood just a little. "but you know damn well she'd give you the world, and you just threw it all away."

Hoping, and expecting a reply I sat there and waited, but the response never came, and before we knew it, we were finally back home.

-----

As the ten of us sat around the dinning room table, conversation was light as everyone tried to avoid the topic of the school shooting. Mom and Chris, amazingly, found time out of their oh-so-busy lives to come home and have dinner with everyone. Take-out, no surprise there.

Twenty minutes into dinner, I felt my cell phone going off. I took it out of my pocket.

"Put that away," Chris said. "It's disrespectful."

"It's not like anyone is talking, we're all just sitting here," I remind him.

"She has a point," my mom agreed.

Josh: Party tonight. You and Darien meet us here. 68 Mallis Road. 9pm. Know where that is?

Raye: Definitely, can't wait. Xoxo

I looked down at my plate realizing I had nothing left to eat, and then looked over at Darien who was just sitting there. His eyes caught mine and I gave him a look to say 'lets get out of here'.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Sure," my mom says. I push out my chair and head to the other side of the house to where the stairs go up to my room.

Shortly after that I hear Darien coming up. "What's up?" he asked.

"Go get ready, we're going out," I told him.

"Where exactly?"

"A party, now just go get ready, I'm leaving here in ten minutes."

It was already 8:30, and it would take us about 20 minutes to drive there.

Deciding to not go looking like a slut tonight, I wore a pair of jeans and a halter top, still looking hot.

As Darien and I arrived at the party, it was clear that it was already started. Cheap drunks were already passed out on the floor, and bedrooms were already occupied.

Turning the corner, I noticed Josh and Serena. I grabbed onto Darien's arm and walked in their direction. As far as I knew, Serena and Darien were still on rocks, but I didn't care, he was coming with me. There was something I need to say.

"Hey!" Serena said, all excited to see me. I smiled at her as Josh leaned in and gave me a hug.

"Drink?" he asked.

"No thanks," I told him.

"You feeling okay?" Darien joked, taking the drink which should have been mine.

"Actually, I'm not, kind of," I begin to say as I notice Serena's eyes following something in the crowd standing behind me. Either I was going crazy, or other then the music blasting though the house, all was silent.

As I turned around, my heart started pounding. Walking through the front door were Chad and Baryl, hand in hand.

That was when remembered how I hadn't talked or seen Baryl and Chad since I found out about their little secret, and I could almost guarantee they would be at the party tonight. Seeming they know how we usually stay on campus for thanksgiving, they weren't expecting any of us home, let alone at the party.

"Raye, what are you doing here?" Baryl asked, shock in her voice as she quickly let go of Chad's hand. I could feel Chad looking at me, but I ignored him, right now my focus was on my bitch of a best friend.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," I say, staring her in the eyes. "As far as I know, you're still in a coma, but I guess I didn't get the memo." She just stared at me blankly, not knowing what to say. The song on the radio changed as Kanye's 'Stronger' blares.

_n-n-now-th-that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya_

"As for you," I say, looking up at Chad. "Don't ever come near me again!"

"Raye, it's not what it looks like!" he claims.

"Oh no, I guess I'm seeing things, and I guess it's not what people have told me either, is it?" I screamed.

"Calm down," Serena whispered, walking up behind me.

"Calm down, are you nuts, you expect me to calm down when my best friend is fucking whats suppose to be my boyfriend!"

"Rachel, just listen…" Baryl begins to say, but before she can finish her sentence my fist is going across her face. Picking herself up off the floor she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't even try it bitch," I scream. "Don't act like you care, don't act like your sorry!" I pause for a second trying to catch my breath. "Your lucky im pregnant or I'd kick your fucking ass!" I turn around and push past Serena as I make me way through the crowd headed for the bathroom.

Half way there someone grabs my arm, I turn around. Chad.

"Let go of me!" I demand.

"Raye, let's talk, we need to figure this out," he said, sympathy in his voice.

"Oh no, Chad, you already have it all figured out, your new girlfriend, and your perfect new life…" I say, almost in tears.

"And the baby, how are we going to deal with that?"

"Deal? What do you mean by deal Chad?" I asked, my sadness turning back into anger. "You say deal as if it's some kind of problem."

"It kind of is," he admitted.

"Oh really, well you don't have to worry about how we'll deal with it, because there is no we here Chad, it's not yours!" and I storm off.


	16. Tell Me More : SERENA

The music was blaring loud, to the point where you could barely hear yourself think. Josh and I got there before Raye and Darien, and with me being in a situation that I still wasn't totally comfortable in, I couldn't wait for them to show up.

Once they arrived, they came right over to where we were and we just started talking.

"Drink?" Josh asked, holding the cup out to Raye.

"No thanks," she said with a smile. Did Raye just turn down a drink?! She must not be feeling okay, because everyone knows Raye's the life of the party.

Jokingly, Darien asked her if she was feeling okay, and much to my surprise she said she kind of wasn't. She kept on talking but I lost concentration on her when I noticed the front door swing open, and walking in hand-in-hand were Chad and Beryl.

Before I had the chance to distract Raye she had followed my stare and was now looking at what I was looking at. Immediately my heart started to pound, because I knew this wasn't going to be pretty, before anyone really had a chance to say anything to Raye, Beryl was on the floor holding her cheek

When Raye walked away I stopped and looked at Josh, wanting to see his expression, Excitement, then it quickly turned into hurt. I followed shortly after, I wanted to find out what she was talking about, if she was actually pregnant, and… for who. Chad was already talking to her when I was close enough to hear.

"… and your perfect new life…" Raye said so quietly that I had so strain to hear what she was saying. I could tell that she was close to tears, something that was still new to me.

"And the baby, how are we going to deal with that?" Deal? Did he just say deal? If Raye don't flip on him then I will.

"Deal? What do you mean by deal Chad?" I can tell that her attitude shifted big time, now mad more then anything. "You say deal like as if it's some kind of problem."

"It kind of is," Chad meekly said

"Oh really, well you don't have to worry about how we'll deal with it, because there is no we here Chad, it's not yours!" watching her storm off again, I was frozen in place, now that Chad is out of the picture, that only leaves Josh for the dad…

Pushing past the crowd, a hand came out and wrapped around my wrist. Chad.  
"So, Uh… whats going on? Is she only saying the baby is not mine because I made her mad?"

Honestly I didn't know the answer to that.

"Mad? Oh no, I think I would be a little more then mad if someone told me that my CHILD was a problem we had to DEAL with!" with every word that I spoke, I became louder, but I didn't care, I had a point to prove.  
"I didn't mean it like that!" he said with a little desperation.

"No? well that's how it came out, go back to Beryl, cause right now, it seems like she is the only one who wants you around."

"But I don't want Beryl! I never did…"

"You obviously wanted her sometime because you ended up with her." stomping past him with a little shove, I went to go find Raye.

_"…if someone told me that my CHILD was a problem we had to DEAL with!_

" remembering what I said, I realized that I would not have said anything remotely close to that in the beginning of the semester, I've changed I thought with a smile, I like the new me.

"Hey, did you see where Raye went?" I asked a random girl.

"Yeah, she just went into the bathroom,"  
"Thanks," I said with a smile, Another thing I would never have done, I am so pushing my comfort zone. Knocking on the door, I waited for a response, after knocking a few more times, I finally got one.

"Go the fuck away, the door is clearly locked, meaning the washroom is occupied," Raye shouted through the door. Laughing a little I knock lightly again.  
"Common Raye, its only me, I have a story to tell you, your going to laugh!" Hearing a click, singling that the door was just unlocked.

"Well.." Raye asked hinting at the fact that I mentioned a funny story

"ohh, funny story… right, umm… the thing is, there is none… I just wanted in," I mumbled as I gave a small shrug. At my action, Raye laughed a little, which was exactly what I was looking for. "common, lets get some ice cream, its on me this time, next time you're not so lucky,"

After Raye was done laughing, we made our way out of the bathroom. "Hold on, I wanna get the guys,"

"Welcome to Very Dairy what can I get for you?" the young teen asked from behind the counter. It was clear that he was annoyed, and didn't want to be there.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm going to get… 2 scoops of…umm, Moose Tracks in a waffle cone, Raye?" after ordering what I wanted I realized that I have no clue what she likes.

"Birthday Party for me in a cup," Raye said back with a slight smile on her face.

"…but its blue... and other colours…" I replied with a small giggle, "Well, you heard the lady; she wants Birthday Party, 2 scoops. Josh, you still like Rolo right?" I turned around and caught his small nod, he was to busy staring at the back of Raye's as if it was eventually going to give him all the answers.

"Alrighty, also in a cup," I told the young teen behind the counter.

"2 scoops?" I nodded at him, than turned around to look at Darien.

"2 scoops of Cookies & Cream in a waffle cone," he said with a slight smile.

After we all got what we ordered, we left the booth and walked to the small stream on the other side of the park, it was a quiet walk, but the tension was thick. Everyone knew that Raye was pregnant, and that Chad was not the dad, but then that would leave Josh as the dad…right?

"Darien, can I talk to you for a moment please?" I slowly ask, trying to give him the hint that Josh and Raye need to talk. Alone. Apparently they did because they got up and walked over to the bridge.


End file.
